


Note: To An Ace Pilot...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Poetry, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Me and You?Beaumont's P.O.V.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Beaumont Kin





	Note: To An Ace Pilot...

Pretty Poe...Please be my beau?..Be my next of kin folk?

You ignite my 'fight or flight' instinctively...Act impulsively!

I can teach you...I've got a head start!...You're like a ring wrapped around my heart.

You're as priceless as a Spice-Mine...Could you truly be all mine?

Take notice and see...What's deep inside of me...

Spread your X-Wing wide for me...Fly far away with me!

You blow me away...You blow my mind!...Without needing to try.

Could you and I...Learn how to...Really...Fly!?

Or are my hopeful dreams...About to be blown...Sky high?

The End.


End file.
